


Natasha's Funeral

by AndrinaSparda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrinaSparda/pseuds/AndrinaSparda
Summary: A missing scene where we see Clint give Natasha a proper goodbye.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fuck Yeah! Clint/Natasha Collection





	Natasha's Funeral

In a separate part of the pond, far across the glen, Clint, with dark circles under his eyes, held on to a reef that held a black jacket, and sunglasses that Natasha had loved. Everyone else loved her, but the rest of the team never knew that she loved old rock and roll, and had a sweet tooth because of all the calories she burned in training. They didn’t know the night terrors he had been there for, and a few he had cause. He was her family, and it hurt him no one was there for her. Not that Tony deserved anything less than a hero’s send off, but Nat did too, and he thought he could do better than just letting his best friend be an afterthought at another man’s funeral. He placed the reef in the water with her picture and his final letter to her he had written while he had been off working through his grief of losing his family.  
“I never got to thank you for being there for me and for helping to save them, you probably wouldn’t have let me. But you can’t stop me now, and I think you would find that a bit ironic,” He began and then sniffed clearing his throat.  
“I want to hate you for not letting me save you. But I can’t, and never would but of course you knew that.” Clint sucked in a breath to center himself, his bottom lip quivering just slightly under all the emotions.  
“I will miss you Nat, I wish you were here so we could bicker about who was getting too mushy. Instead, you’re going to have to listen. Don’t be up there waiting for me, I want you raising hell and seeing the people you’ve lost. I’ll find you one day, don’t you worry, and we’ll be alright, thanks to you,” Clint said, his eyes misting and then wiped his eyes.  
“Goodbye for now Nat, you were worth the lot of them,” Clinton said, quoting her favorite book, and pushed the reef out on the water and watched the sunset set it ablaze with gold and orange light.


End file.
